Two's a Crowd but Three is a Party
by reddani15
Summary: Remy is the bisexual best friend of Beacon Hills's favorite gay guy, Danny. When the twins blow into town, Remy and Danny decide to share a little fun with Ethan. Threesome inside! DannyXEthanXOC (Remy is a girl by the way)


**Ok, so I'm not really sure what came over me but I just had the sudden urge to write a threesome with Danny and Ethan. This is actually the longest document I have ever written for fun. It was seven and a half pages long. Whew! But I'm glad I got it done and out of my system. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot and let me know what you think! Rated M for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Wolf. Not the characters nor the plot.**

* * *

The bell rang out signaling the end of the school day for the students of Beacon Hills High. Remy walked out of her class holding arms with her best friend, Danny. They were discussing their plans for the evening.

"Come on, Danny. This is the longest dry spell I've ever had. Can't we just go to the club? I find someone, you find someone. It's a win-win!" Remy tried to convince her best friend. It has been so long since they went out to just hook up with people. She understood why Danny would be hesitant to go out though. Last time he went clubbing he was attacked and he hasn't gone back since. "We don't even have to go to Jungle. We can go outside of Beacon Hills. I'll drive and even foot the hotel bill. Please?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. He had to agree though that neither one of them have had an intimate interaction with anyone in a while. And her saying they didn't have to go to Jungle was a relief as he never wanted to go back to that place. Though she would never force him, no matter how horny she was.

"What, is your hand and fake dicks not doing it for you anymore?" Danny laughed at Remy's outcry.

"No! I either need a real dick or some pussy to eat. I'm hungry, Danny! Help a girl out here!" Danny again laughed at his best friend. She had no qualms speaking about her bisexuality or about sex in a crude manor in the school hallway, which had gotten her into trouble several times. She always gave the excuse that sex was a natural thing and that they shouldn't reprimand her for talking about it, never mind that they were in a high school.

"Could you keep the crude comments to a minimum, please? We won't be doing anything tonight if you get detention again." Remy huffed but agreed to keep their conversation PG-13 until they left the school's ground. They kept walking out until they made it to Remy's car.

"So, what do you say, Danny Boy?" Danny thought it over while buckling his seat belt in. He would really like to find someone if even for one night. He has had quite the dry spell going as well but it was a week night and he couldn't afford to miss school or lacrosse practice. So, with a heavy heart and a disappointed libido, he broke the news to his best friend.

"Maybe this weekend. We can't miss school just to hook up with someone. And I definitely can't miss lacrosse practice." Remy let out a heavy sigh knowing she was resigned to spending the night with her own hand and her toys again but she understood Danny's reasons. Without further ado, the two make their way home filled with disappointment.

* * *

The next morning Remy and Danny make their way into school like they do every day, holding onto each other's arm. The whole school knew they were best friends, with Danny being known as one of the only gay guy's in school and Remy being the only open bisexual. They were no super popular couple or anything but just merely interesting to look at. However, they didn't get near enough attention as they are used to. Remy was curious so she stopped a random girl in the hallway and asked what was going on.

"There are two new students. Twins and they are absolutely gorgeous!" The girl squealed. Remy thanked the girl and turned her head to Danny with an eyebrow raised suggestively. Danny rolled his eyes at her but couldn't deny that he was curious as well and secretly hoping one of them were gay. It wouldn't be until their free period that the two were witness to the twins and all their glory.

"Holy shit, Danny Boy. If you don't hop on that one's dick, I'm doing it for you." Danny blushed while looking at the one Remy was pointing to. He made eye contact with him and blushed even more when he saw the smirk on the guy's face. "Go, talk to him!" Remy pushed her best friend out of his seat and to the new boy. She was hoping to get the other twin but noticed him looking across the library at Lydia Martin. She heaved a sigh in disappointment, although, she would totally bang Lydia too if Lydia were bi or lesbian. She looked behind her to notice that her best friend was still talking to the new hottie and smiled. She hadn't seen Danny that excited over a guy in a while and she was glad he could have that again.

It was later on in the day and so far Remy had one class with the twins. She didn't really talk to them but she made eye contact several times with the one who was talking to Danny earlier. He told her his name was Ethan and he was indeed gay. She knew he was gay but damn she was getting hot and bothered just thinking about the things she would do to him. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and made her way to meet up with Danny at his locker.

"Remy! How was math?" Remy snorted sarcastically.

"How do you think it went Danny? I was busy fantasizing the whole time about getting something real and hard between my thighs. That Ethan of yours is just delicious. I wish we could share him." Danny's eyes went wide when he saw Ethan coming up behind Remy and was praying that he didn't hear Remy's comments. Unfortunately, due to Ethan's werewolf hearing, he heard the whole thing and a smirk immediately made its way onto his face.

"If you plays your cards right, maybe he will share." Remy normally would have been just a bit embarrassed that he heard her comment but the implication behind his words was enough for her to feel heat creep around her nether regions.

"Is that so? Well, you ever want a third, I am always available." Remy winked at Ethan and her best friend and Danny got a small smirk on his face. Little did Ethan know that Remy and Danny had shared a guy together before. Danny's boyfriend at the time wanted to try a threesome and Remy was the only person Danny was comfortable enough with to do that with and they had one hell of a time. Unfortunately, Danny and his boyfriend had broken up not too long after that so they never got to do it again but it was something that they both agreed they wouldn't mind doing again at some point. And it seemed that their opportunity was soon arriving.

* * *

Remy and Danny had made a rule about the threesome thing after their first time; the respected couple would have to have sex together at least three times alone before engaging in the threesome. It was put in place after their first time because they both felt that they rushed into it too quick in Danny's last relationship and it may have caused the breakup. Therefore, Remy was patiently waiting. She knew by the look on Danny's face the day of the proposal that he agreed to the threesome but they had to keep their rule in place. In the past week, Danny had told her that he and Ethan had hooked up twice. She was so excited because according to Danny, they were planning to hook up tonight after lacrosse practice which left her to plan the threesome for that weekend. She was going to take them up to her lake house a couple hours from Beacon Hills. She wanted Friday night to be all about the three of them but she was planning on leaving Saturday morning to let the guys enjoy the rest of their weekend distraction free.

Remy caught site of Ethan walking with his twin, Aiden, and called out to him.

"Ethan!" Said boy's head swiveled in her direction and a smirk was immediately upon his face. He told his brother bye and made his way over to Remy.

"Hey, Remy." He looked her up and down real quick before making eye contact with her. "What's up?" Remy had her own smirk on her face while watching him check her out. It wasn't the first time she's gotten the interest of a gay guy and she was hoping it wouldn't be the last because they actually were great lovers.

"I wanted to make sure you were free this weekend." Ethan thought about the weekend and although it was risky with the alpha pack, he reminded himself that it was in order to get close to Derek and McCall's pack. He nodded his head in agreement that he was and expressed his excitement for it. He was surprised when Remy took a step and got right in his face. "Good. I'm looking forward to it. But let me just warn you, Danny is my best friend and he really likes you. If you break his heart, I will rip your dick off and force feed it down your throat. Which would be such a shame because from I hear, it's a nice dick. We clear?" Ethan has been an alpha werewolf for a while now but he could see the seriousness and determination in Remy's eyes. He swallowed the gob of spit that formed in his mouth before replying.

"Yeah, we're clear." The spitfire in front of him broke into a wide smile and took a step back.

"Good! I'll see you later." Ethan watched the girl as she sashayed her way down the hall towards Danny. He shook his head before heading out to find his brother.

* * *

Finally, it was Friday and Remy could barely keep her excitement contained. Although she didn't care if people knew who she slept with, Danny did and she didn't want anyone to get suspicious of her plans for the night. She had minimal contact with Ethan the whole day at school and tried to act normal around Danny. Little did she know that there were a few werewolves that could smell the lust coming off of her but none of them said anything. Remy wasn't really their friend and it wasn't their business. The final bell rang and Remy jumped out of her seat and grabbed Danny's arm.

"Let's go, Danny Boy!" Danny laughed as his best friend pulled him from the classroom. They made quick stops at their lockers before meeting up with Ethan out front of the school. They had already packed bags and were leaving straight from school. Remy had all the bags in her car while the boys were going together. "I'll see you boys there," and with a wink to the two, Remy was off.

It was roughly two hours later when the three made it to the lake house. Remy has had it in her family for as long as she could remember and she's really the only one who uses it; which makes it perfect for situations like this. She grabs her bags and waits for the guys to grab theirs before closing up her car and locking it. They make their way into the lake house and get their stuff settled.

"Alright, as much as I would love to jump your bones right now, I need to get a few things settled and then I'm going to shower. There is a pool out back if you guys want to hop in or the lake if you want to go there instead." The boys nod their heads while walking around the house a bit. Remy made her way upstairs to get her bedroom ready for the night. She made sure there were a full pack of condoms on the bedside table and set her special surprise out for the boys to find later. After getting the room ready she strips naked and makes her way to the bathroom to shower. While showering, she played with herself a little bit but didn't let it get too far. Before too long, Remy was out of the shower and drying off. She puts on her outfit that she planned, which consisted of a lingerie set and a silk robe, and then makes her way downstairs.

She sees the boys decided to stay inside and get warmed up instead of taking a dip in the pool or lake. She lets her eyes watch as Danny and Ethan make out on the couch, the latter already missing his shirt. It wasn't long before Danny lost his shirt too and Remy let her eyes rake over their bodies. They may be best friends but that doesn't stop Remy from thinking about how attractive her best friend was. If he wasn't gay then Remy would have been all over him. She watched them make out for a little bit longer before clearing her throat to get their attention. They immediately pulled apart and turned towards her. She could see they both had full blown looks of lust on their face and she squeezed her thighs together to help the heated pressure between her legs.

"I see you boys went ahead and got started. How about you two join me upstairs and we can really let the fun start?" The guys got up and followed Remy up to her room. Once inside, Remy opened her robe and turned around to the guys. She made eye contact with Danny who gave her a small nod in permission. That was all Remy needed before grabbing Ethan by his belt and pulling him towards her. Their lips met and Remy couldn't help but let out a small moan. It really had been too long since she has been intimate with anyone and she thanked her lucky stars that she had a best friend that was ok with sharing every once in a while. It didn't take them long to get to her bed and she had both boys lay down while she hovered about them.

"Now boys, I'm the newcomer in this little tryst but I'm going to have to insist you let me take the reins. I promise that this will be pleasurable for all of us." She could tell that Ethan was a little hesitant but with a little assurance from Danny, he just sat back and let Remy take control. "Good boy." Ethan snorted a little bit from her unknown pun. "Now, both of you, jeans off." She got off the bed to let the boys take their jeans off. She took her robe off and made her way over to her little surprise off to the side. "I have a little surprise for you boys." She turned around and while Danny wasn't as surprised, Ethan was shocked to find Remy holding a strap-on. She giggled a little at the expression on his face. "Oh, honey. I like doing the fucking just as much as I like getting fucked. Both of which I plan on having happen tonight." She could see Ethan's eyes get darker with lust and for a second she thought she saw his eyes turn red but thought she was just imagining things. "For now though, you two go at it. I just want to watch."

She sat down on her chair in the corner and spread her legs. She watched as the boys began to make out again while their arms roamed each other's bodies. Ethan made the first move to get Danny out of his boxers. He slowly played with the hem before dipping his hand inside and grabbing his hardening cock. Danny let out a moan before returning the gesture and grabbing Ethan's dick.

Remy was teasing herself while the guys were pumping their dicks. She let her fingers ghost over her bra to trace her nipples then slowly made her way down to her underwear. She trailed along the inside of her thighs and kept watch on the two laying on her bed. She gave a short order to remove their boxers and the boys complied.

Danny went first and took his boxers off before tossing them at his best friend in the corner. Both of them let out a little laugh and Remy kept hold of them in one hand while her other kept ghosting around her skin. Ethan threw his to the floor and Remy let out a small groan when she saw both boys in all their naked glory. She again thought about how much she wished Danny wasn't gay because that boy was built like a god and his dick was no exception. Ethan was well built as well and it made Remy want to jump him right then but she held back.

"Danny Boy, how about you give Ethan a bit of a suck. From what you've told me, he likes it when you do that." Danny rolled his eyes and for a split second regretted ever giving her the gory details about his sex life but later would be glad that he did. He let Ethan lay back and he kissed his way down Ethan's chest, down his well-toned stomach and then to the prize that was making its way up. He looked straight into Ethan's eyes and then took just the tip of his cock into his mouth. Ethan let out a little groan and slowly brought his hand up to grasp Danny's hair. It went slowly at first. Danny would bob up and down for a few seconds before staying at the tip and sucking hard.

Remy was so captivated by the sight. She got impatient with herself and took of her bra and panties so she sat naked in her chair. She could feel her pussy getting wet and decided to hell with it and began slowly playing with her lips. This was the most action she had gotten in a while and she didn't think she could handle waiting. She played with herself a little longer, avoiding her clit until she had had enough.

"Stop." Danny immediately took his mouth of Ethan's cock and looked over at Remy. Ethan let out a little groan of disappointment but he also turned to look in Remy's direction. Both boys were surprised to see her fully naked already and playing with herself. They watched entranced as she took the fingers she was using to touch her pussy with and brought them to her lips to suck them clean. Danny felt Ethan's dick jump against his chest and looked up at him before looking back at his best friend. Remy got up and sauntered over to the bed before grabbing Danny's chin in her hand. "Oh, Danny Boy. You look so scrumptious. Mind if I get a taste?" In response, Danny just leaned in and briefly made out with her. Remy let out a groan before licking his lips and pulling away. "Delicious." Danny smirked at her and she smirked back before she turned to Ethan.

"What would you like me to do now?" Remy let a little laugh out before smiling seductively at him.

"If Danny here is ok with it, I'm going to ride your cock while he rides your face." Danny's own hard on jumped at her words and turned to look into Remy's eyes. She was asking for permission and Danny loved that about her. Although she was in control, she still wanted him to be comfortable with what they were doing. He gave her a small smile again and with that Remy knew he was ok with it. Her eyes lit up in glee and she happily reached over to the bedside table where she sat the box of condoms earlier.

"What about me? What if I'm not ok with that?" Remy immediately stopped and turned to Ethan with a raised eyebrow.

"Would that make you uncomfortable?" She asked seriously. While Danny was her best friend and she gave him special care, she wanted Ethan to be just as comfortable. When Ethan let a shit eating grin on his face she rolled her eyes.

"No, it turns me on. Just wanted to remind you that I'm here too." Remy let her eyes rake up and down his naked from lying on her bed, her gaze lingering on his rather impressive erection.

"Trust me, darling. It's hard to forget." She returned to grabbing the condoms and took one out of the box. She instructed Danny to straddle Ethan's chest while she straddled his waist. Danny began pumping his hard on while waiting for Remy to get the condom on Ethan. When that was set, Ethan took Danny's cock into his mouth and started to suck. At the same time, Remy began to slowly sink herself onto Ethan's dick and she let out the loudest groan. He felt so good and she was so full. She loved it. It wasn't a secret to Danny but despite loving pussy, Remy also loved cock just as much. Ethan took Danny's cock out of his mouth long enough to comment on how tight Remy was.

She groaned at him to shup up and suck her best friend off. Ethan laughed and continued his ministrations on his lover. Remy was fully enjoying riding Ethan's dick and hearing her best friend's pleasured moans was giving her life. She started riding Ethan's erection faster and began playing with her clit. She wanted to cum before the boys so she could move on to her next plan. She was relentless but she was getting tired. Ethan could tell and took it upon himself to start thrusting up into her. He was going a lot faster than she was and the pleasure was intense. It didn't take long before Remy could feel her climax building up. Her moans were getting more frequent and got higher in pitch. In his pleasure induced haze, Danny turned to watch his best friend as she climaxed and thought how beautiful she looked in that moment. He was proud to have her as his best friend. His attention was turned back to Ethan's mouth as he groaned around his dick. He could only assume that Remy was squeezing the life out of his cock while she came.

It took Remy a few moments to come back down as she was still stuck on cloud nine. After a few aftershocks of pleasure, Remy slowly lifted herself off of Ethan. The condom was covered in her juices and before she could think any better of it, she takes his whole erection into her mouth until it hits the back of her throat. She tasted the condom but she also tasted herself. Ethan jerked a little bit in surprise of the action but Remy was already coming back up before he could enjoy it anymore. She turned towards the boys and smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

"Ok, boys. Time for the real fun. Ethan change your condom and Danny lay down." The boys did as they were told and Remy walked over to her bag and grabbed a thing of lube and then her strap-on. She threw the lube at Ethan and told him to get Danny and himself ready. She got her strap on ready while watching the boys get lubed up. After about ten minutes of warming themselves up and getting ready, Remy had Danny laying on the bed with his legs spread and Ethan kneeling between them. She came up behind Ethan and grabbed the lube bottle and got her own dick ready.

"Alright, now Ethan, go ahead and get situated in Danny." Ethan looked into Danny's eyes while he slowly entered him. They had done this several times before and it was still as fantastic as the other times. He let Danny adjust to him for a few moments before he began thrusting in and out. Remy watched them go at it for a few moments before she demanded that Ethan stop. She got up right behind him and lined up the strap-on with his hole. "You ready, Ethan?" He gave a sharp nod and she ran her hand up and down his back while she slowly let her fake cock slip inside of him. Ethan let out a long groan. He wasn't normally the bottom but the combination of his dick inside Danny and one inside of him was amazing.

Remy reveled in the pressure against her clit before she slowly started to move. When she moved inside of Ethan, it caused him to move inside of Danny. They started at a slow pace before gradually speeding up. When Remy could see Ethan get more comfortable, she let him control the movements and let him do the fucking. She watched as he snapped his hip forward into Danny and enjoyed the pressure made against her when his hips snapped back onto her fake cock.

"Yeah, fuck my best friend hard, Ethan. Give it to him just like I'm giving it to you." Despite his werewolf stamina, Ethan was beginning to get tired and overwhelmed by the pleasure. Remy decided to gently move him forward and took over. She kept a fast pace and for a second, Ethan was convinced she was a werewolf herself. She could feel herself getting close from all the pressure hitting her clit and she knew Ethan couldn't be far behind. She wrapped her arm around Ethan's body and grabbed Danny's dick and began pumping it in time with her thrusts. It wasn't much longer when Ethan came after that, with Danny following a few thrusts later. Remy could tell she was super close and begged for them to let her finish. The boys agreed silently and Remy continued to thrust inside of Ethan to keep the friction going. Her hands went to his shoulders and she bit into his back when she came, screaming out her pleasure.

There was nothing but panting coming from the room and the three gently laid down with Danny in the middle.

"That was amazing." Remy looked over at Ethan and silently agreed with his comment. Again, she was reminded that she was glad to have a best friend that liked to share.

* * *

Remy left on Saturday morning like planned. They enjoy each other's company for a few more hours the previous night and then retired to bed in the early morning. She made Danny keep in touch with her over the weekend and couldn't wait to see him again at school on Monday morning.

As she skipped to her locker, she could see Scott McCall looking at her with a slightly perturbed and disgusted look on his face. She gave him a glare right back not knowing that he could smell Ethan and Danny all over her which was sign that she had slept with them.

She turned to her locker and found both Danny and Ethan standing there with grins on their faces.

"Hey, boys." She got a hug from Danny and a smirk from Ethan. They chatted for a little bit before heading to their respective classes. Scott kept watching them as they walked away. His best friend Stiles came up next to him he noticed the look on Scott's face.

"What's wrong, Scott? Why do you have that look on your face?" Stiles looked to see where Scott was staring and noticed Danny with Ethan and Remy. They were talking before entering different classrooms and he heard Scott let out a disturbed 'ewww'. "What, Scott? Ew, what?" Scott just looked to his best friend and didn't want to say out loud what he discovered. He shook his head before walking away with Stiles scrambling behind him trying to figure out what had happened.


End file.
